Grigori Rasputin (Drifters)
Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin (Григорий Ефимович Распутин in Russian) is the infamous Russian mystic in Drifters. He serves The Black King. Voices Rasputin in Life Hailing from the small village of Pokrovskoye, Grigori Efimovich Rasputin was a Siberian peasant who allegedly possessed the power to cure the sick and predict the future. His ability to heal Alexei, the only son of Nicholas II and Alexandra Feodorovna, earned him the undying devotion of the tsaritsa and with time his influence on Russian politics grew, and so did resentment towards both him and the Tsar. Rasputin was assassinated by a group of Russian nobles led by Felix Yusupov on December 30, 1916. His death is quite famous; apparently he survived being poisoned twice, shot, thrown in an icy river, and only died during his cremation. His assassination, however, could not stop the collapse of the Russian Empire. The Tsarina, Tsar, Alexei, and Alexei's older sister Anastasia were all executed by the Bolsheviks on July 17, 1918. ''Drifters'' He is first seen aiding Black King's army subjugating Castle Carneades along with Grand Duchess Anastasia Romanova. After the castle fell to Black King's legion Rasputin reports their army's losses to his master. He praises Black King for his willingness to heal all his wounded men who fights for Black King's cause. Black King then orders Rasputin to spread the word of campaign against humanity to all those who are non-humans. Rasputin praises him fearfully for his master's cruelty. He is next seen talking with Anastasia over Joan of Arc's defeat at the hand of Drifter named Toyohisa Shimazu. He believes Toyohisa is the man who holds nothing back against his opponents, be they women or children. Anastasia disagrees; he did hold back but only at the degree of what he thinks is proper, meaning he thinks he is holding back his blows but his blows might still be fatal to his opponents. What happens to his opponents after that is none of his concern. Noticing Anastasia is being furious, Rasputin asked if she is mad, a charge Anastasia sternly denies. Rasputin after awhile is seen talking to Toshizo Hijikata regarding the power of Black King. With Black King's power to endlessly multiply materials Black King completely upsets and disrupts the very concept of logistics. Rasputin comments how rare Toshizo speaks when he opens his mouth. Rasputin, under orders of Black King, attempted to manipulate Orte nobleman through hypnotic spellcasting into surrendering Orte Empire but was thwarted when Drifters led by Toyohisa got to Orte Empire and forcibly took over the whole empire through the coup. To make matters worse for the monk Oda Nobunaga, a strategist and mastermind from Drifters, vexed and humiliated Rasputin for failure to foresee his strategy being backfired. Watching Rasputin disoriented with rage, Black King ordered Orte capital to be burnt down, but that too failed when Drifters, supported by elves and dwarves, successfully defended capital. Rasputin, dejected, begged Black King for his forgiveness to which Black King has it is alright. Rasputin is busy teaching non-humans how to trade, exchange, cultivate, farm, write unified language. While establishing a unified religion, he created an eye symbol. Rasputin commented that even not-so-smart non-human races should be able to understand the optic symbol of Black King. Black King instructs Rasputin to 'build places where Black King's powers and influences can reach non-human people' but not to deify or worship him. Rasputin is later seen telling his non-human soldiers who are subjugating one human territories after another, massacring them without scruples that humans are extremely valuable assets dead or alive, must be utilized to the fullest (human flesh for foods, skin for clothing, blood for beverage, hairs and locks for sowing threads etc.) and should not be carelessly dumped. Rasputin, using his spellcasting puppeteer technique, manipulates humans who side with Drifters during the decisive battle at the Mamon Fields, disrupting Drifter army's unity and sowing great unrest and discords. More to be added... Category:Fictionalized Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Strategic Category:Right-Hand Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Magic Category:Neutral Evil